About the Dog Breeds
As you can probably guess, there are hundreds of breeds of dog. There are so many, in fact, it would be hard to remember them all! Different dogs have different features. Some love to be with CHILDREN, others don’t. Some like to be in the CITY. And still others, unfortunately, do not get along with other dogs and will sometimes FIGHT with them when they see them. Let’s review nine of the most remarkable breeds of dogs and their preferences of dwelling, along with their typical behaviors. The Papillon belongs to the toy dog group. It is best known for its butterfly-shaped EARS. Furthermore, the word Papillon means ‘’little butterfly’’ in French. Besides its EARS, the Papillon also has a tail filled with fluff. Papillons do not like to RUN and play a lot, and so they do not need a lot of exercise. A Papillon is good with both CHILDREN and ADOLESCENTS. This breed can live almost anywhere, but it is most comfortable in apartments. The Pembroke Welsh Corgi is just one of two breeds of Welsh Corgis, or Corgis. It lacks a tail, and its EARS hang straight up. Like its relative, the Cardigan Welsh Corgi, the Pembroke Welsh Corgi will sometimes RUN toward CHILDREN and nip at their heels. It can live both in the CITY and the COUNTRY. It is best suited for ADOLESCENTS. The Puli was built to herd. Its long, usually black, hair, which to many people makes it look like a mop, covers up its eyes. As a puppy, though, its eyes do not get covered up, and its hair is short. Because the Puli herds, it can RUN after CHILDREN who do not see it. It is well suited for living with ADULTS and ADOLESCENTS. The Puli prefers the COUNTRY, where it can have space to dash around. It may also FIGHT with other dogs. The Neapolitan Mastiff has a wrinkly body. It was probably recognized by the American Kennel Club in the 2000’s. Neapolitan Mastiffs are normally the silent type, and they, unlike many big dogs, do not need a lot of exercise. They like the COUNTRY, but they can also live in the CITY. When it EATS, the Neapolitan Mastiff can drool all over the place and create a big mess on the floor. It gets along well with CHILDREN, ADOLESCENTS, and other dogs. The Bulldog may look scary, but deep down it is very friendly to almost everyone and makes a fine companion. Its EARS hang down, and its body is low-set---this means it is short in height. But the Bulldog may not get along with other animals, especially dogs. Bulldogs can live in the CITY and the COUNTRY. It can spend its time EATING its dog food heartily. The Chihuahua has the smallest body and HEAD of any other dog. But its tail is long. It walks in a special way---‘’skittering’’, as it is referred to. It does this by taking steps with one of its front feet and one of its back feet. Some other tiny dogs can do this, too. Chihuahuas are very nervous. It does not have a strong brain. For this reason, the Chihuahua likes to be with ADULTS. They are less likely to play rough with Chihuahuas than CHILDREN. Chihuahuas like apartments best. It can be cautious around other dogs, except for its own kind---in other words, with other Chihuahuas. The Kerry Blue Terrier is so named because of its bluish color. It has EARS that stick up, long, powerful legs, and a long tail. Hair is covering this dog’s eyes. Kerry Blue Terriers prefer the COUNTRY. They also are aggressive toward all other animals and, more often than not, will FIGHT with them. They like ADOLESCENTS and ADULTS. They are excellent watchdogs, barking whenever someone they don’t even know approaches the house. The Mexican Hairless Dog has no hair at all. Well, it does have some hair, but not many---around its EARS, and on its tail. Mexican Hairless Dogs can live with ADOLESCENTS, and in the CITY or the COUNTRY. They can also get along with cats and other dogs. People say that the Mexican Hairless Dog can warm your bed! They are not sure why, but you can still sleep peacefully with a Mexican Hairless Dog. The Affenpinscher is known for its monkey-like HEAD and face. Its tail is long. It belongs to the toy dog group. Affenpinschers can get excited easily. They are hard to train, however. Fine with ADOLESCENTS, this breed likes the COUNTRY. They may not get along with other animals. When it is in the COUNTRY, the Affenpinscher needs to be fenced in to prevent it from RUNNING off---unless you don’t have a fence! It is a breed that grows slowly compared to other breeds. Please keep that in mind! Category:1,013